rage like the unfathomable seas
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: "This world is corrupted and I am not the last women to suffer at the hands of men, but I will get my revenge for this and I will triumph over all the men who think me as the trash underneath their feet." :: Or, Hermione Granger tortured, rescued by a Pirate Captain and chooses to fight. :: Pirate!AU for Day Four of Sapphic September.


**rage like the unfathomable seas**

The last thing Hermione expects to do with her life is to die at fifteen, but as she stares down the edge of a knife, it seems far more likely than she could have ever imagined. The pirate above her leers and Hermione can smell sour whiskey on his breath. To the side of them, Hermione can hear the waves under the boat and hear the rambunctious shouts of the crew.

This was not how she planned to die.

"What a pretty girl… you'd look beautiful in my bed." The Pirate lets out a drunken laugh. "I'd look even prettier inside you, lady. What do you say?"

Hermione digs her nails into her. "Never," she manages to get out through the dryness in her throat. "Get away from me."

Inside of listening, the man gets closer, dragging the blade of the knife against your throat. "Oh, it's like that? You think you're better than me? Shame lady, we could have had some fun."

Before Hermione can respond, the knife enters her skin and begins to cut. Within seconds, blood begins to drip from the area about her collarbone as the Pirate begins to crave up. "Perhaps I should leave some reminders." He lets out a cackle, petting her forehead with exaggerated care. "What do you think? My crew may want a turn too, darling."

Hermione lets out a scream. "NO!"

In a smooth motion, the pirate cuts her lip. Blood begins to gush from it too and he cuts her cheeks. Hermione tries not to cry, but the salty tears roll down her face and burn the open areas. She thinks, dimly, that she would rather be tossed overboard his ship and drowned.

He continues to carve. Hermione feels every inch of her body burn as if she is on fire.

Then, he crumbles over. Hermione blinks in shock and relief, but as he falls, she can see the blade of a sword stuck in his back. She forces herself to look up, hissing as her body protests, only to see a girl with hair so white it looks blond watching her.

"Who are you?" Hermione chokes out.

The girl flips her hair over to one side, sticking her nose up in the air. "I am Fleur Delacour, Pirate master of the seven seas and now-killer of Marcus Flint. Who are you to speak to me in this manner?"

Hermione lies across the floor of the ship. The pain is unbearable, but she forces herself to speak. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. The Pirate killed my parents, stole our money, and he… he tortured me!"

"And what about it?" Fleur raises an eyebrow in anticipation. "What should I do with you, Lady Granger? There is no space for a mere woman on my conquered ship. By now my crew would have killed anyone left over from Marcus's reign… including you."

At that moment, Hermione hates her. She hates everything about Fleur, who offers no pity for her after she was tortured. She hates Marcus for how he broke her and left her to die. She hates herself for being weak, for not having a way out.

"Your name — " Hermione cannot move her arm but she jerks her head up weakly. "Flower of the heart. You are no goddess and you have no right to decide my death. I will not let you."

"And what will you do about it?" Fleur sounds amused, but underneath it, Hermione detects a challenge. "My name is not a fitting one, but it is one people bow down too. Can you say the same?"

The sky is grey and the air around the sea is cold. Hermione swallows down the taste of blood and smiles at Fleur. The motion is the most painful thing she has ever felt in her life, the broken skin screaming in protest, but Fleur watches her with focused and calculating eyes.

"He had no honour. Marcus Flint should have known not to mess with me," Hermione hisses. "But you killed him before I could have fought back in any way and I am grateful for that. This world is corrupted and I am not the last women to suffer at the hands of men, but I will get my revenge for this and I will triumph over all the men who think me as the trash underneath their feet."

Lightning fast, Fleur pulls her up and the ground underneath Hermione's feet sways. "Your training starts now," she says, kissing Hermione's bloodstained cheeks. It feels like she is getting claimed by something sinister, like the world is rearranging underneath her fingertips. "Personally, I bet you will not last a week, Ms. Granger."

"I'm full of surprises." Hermione feels herself falling as her body full gives out and Fleur catches her, holding her even tighter. "And I choose to fight."

"Show me," Fleur whispers and Hermione smiles, her scars and blood standing out against her deathly pale skin. It is a permanent reminder of what she went through, of what she became.

It is a haunting reminder of what she can become, with Fleur's teaching.

"I choose to fight," Hermione repeats, and this time, Fleur smiles.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Sewing 101: Smile, Gone, Grey

Character Appreciation: 13. [Restriction] Main character must be a muggleborn (5 Bonus Points)

Disney Challenge: Shere Khan - Write about someone out for revenge.

Dark Lady's Diabolic Liar: Write about being treated in a subhuman manner

Book Club: Adam — (trait) focused, (word) corrupted, (plot) standing up for yourself

Showtime: The Mirror - (word) Triumph

Amber's Attic: 6. "Failure is when you talk yourself out of becoming something amazing."

Count Your Buttons: S3

Lyric Alley: 17. Turn it around, get a rewrite

Ami's Audio Admiration: Marked — Write about someone with odd scars or markings.

Sophie's Shelf: 77. Hermione/Fleur

Emy's Emporium: Eargit the Ugly: write about someone with an unfortunate name

Angel's Arcade: Espio the Chameleon: (action) training, (word) independent, (dialogue) "You should know not to mess with me."

Lo's Lowdown: Zuko - word: honour.

Bex's Basement: Matilda - Alt, write about someone getting revenge.

Film Festival: Plot: Making a bet

Assignment Four: 3: Adrenaline - Write about someone choosing to fight or flee.

Feline Fair: Japanese Bobtail: Write about someone headstrong

Supernatural Day: -Vampire- Write about someone losing a lot of blood.


End file.
